Priavte Academy
by pinkfire101
Summary: "A 16 year old Karin and Yuzu never thought their life would go from simple and peaceful to living hell. How will they act when old friends are reunited, romance, EX's, breakups, heartbreaks, and fights arise. One thing is for sure, these things were NOT on the school's website or brochure." "what was that, Jocelyn?" "Nothing Karin, Nothing at all."
1. Chapter 1: Say what?

******Hey guy's its pinkfire101. This story is a Histugaya x Karin/ Ichigo x Rukia/ Yuzu x Renji story! I know, I know, Renji and Yuzu odd couple and she's way too young for him but I'm changing everyone's age around. Okay, Karin, Histugaya, and Yuzu are a year younger than Ichigo, Rukia and Renji. And Ichigo and the rest of the gang are 17 and the OC's are also 16. There are a couple of OC's in this story. Now read the summary.**

___Summary: What happens when you have a well known doctor for a father and a young amazing actor for a brother? Well, your dad decides to take you and your twin sister out of public high school. He then decides to put you in the same private academy as your brother, his awesome actress girlfriend, and friends. This school is for the rich and famous young, hot actors and actresses._

___LIVING HELL, old friends reunited, romance, EX's, breakups, heartbreaks, and fights were NOT on the school's web site._

******Well there you go hope you read and review! Oh… wait! I almost forgot! I don't own any of the characters from Bleach, Kubo-sama does. *sobs* Why can't I own Bleach! *Sobs* oh I also don't own any song that are used in the story.**

* * *

******(AN: I for got to mention I'm changing Yuzu's personality a little… it will only happen when she's angry but other than that she's the same.)**

Karin and her twin sister Yuzu sat at the dining room table in shock trying to process what their dad had just told them.

"So let me get this straight, you're taking us out of public school and sending us both to an academy?" Karin asked calmly, trying really hard not to snap and lose her temper.

"Yup that's exactly right. Just think you can hang out with your brother, Rukia, and their friends. Just like old times." Their father Isshin Kurosaki said in a happly thinking he had done something right.

"Dad. Can I ask you a question?" Yuzu asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Why of course my beautiful loving daughter, what is it? You can ask your dear father anything you want!" Isshin yelled happily.

"Oh okay then. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHAT'S GOING ON IN THAT BIG HEAD OF YOUR'S?" Yuzu yelled angrily while jumping out of her seat.

"What do you mean sweetie?" Isshin asked completely unfazed.

"What she means is why the hell are you taking us out of public school; just to go to some Private Academy?" Karin asked while glaring daggers at her father. Isshin was just being too stupid at the moment to notice both his daughters seething.

"Well I know how much you had missed everyone especially Ichigo and Rukia because your diary clearly says…" Isshin stopped mid-sentence to look at Karin and Yuzu, man if looks could kill his blood would be everywhere.

"You read OUR DIARY?" The girls yelled in unison.

"Yeah, but daddy just wanted to see how his little innocent girls where doing and what they're up to!" Isshin told them, "You never tell daddy anything anymore!"

"This is the exact reason why we don't, because you're always making a big deal out of little things!" Karin exclamied.

"She's right dad. Just because we miss Ichigo and Rukia doesn't give you the right to take us out of our old school to place us into his school." Yuzu explained, trying to reason with him.

"Yeah but Ichigo suggested that I should send you there!" Isshin said child-like.

"That may be true, but you were stupid enough to go through with it." The girls murmured.

"I'm sorry my darlings' daddy will never listen to your idiot brother again." Isshin said to the girls. There was a pregnant silence, but that was soon cut short by a cell phone. Isshin reached into his pocket and pulled out his the phone. He opened it and put it to his ear.

******(**___Isshin_ / ******Other doctor)**

'___Dr. Isshin Kurosaki here.'_

'******Hello Dr. Kurosaki this is Dr. Kasogi from the hospital in down town.'** a female voice said.

'___Hello Dr. Kasogi how may I help you?'_

'******Well you see we're short on doctors today and we were wondering if the great Dr. Isshin Kurosaki would help out.'**

'___Ah, well I see. Humm… fine I'll be there in 10 minutes.'_

'******Thank you so much Dr. Kurosaki bye-bye.'**

Isshin looked at his daughters, "The hospital is short on doctors. So I'll be home around 11:30."

He got up and walked to the front door swiftly. He opened it and turned around to the girls and said, "Oh, by the way, Ichigo is coming later on. Oh and you might want to pack because we're leaving tomorrow morning."

He quickly closed the door and ran to the car; he got inside and started it. He heard "DAD" being screamed from inside the house. He swiftly pulled out of the drive way and sped down the road.

******-Back inside the house-**

"DAD" Yuzu and Karin yelled but by then he was down the street. Karin let out a sigh trying to calm herself. It wasn't working. She looked at the clock that read 5:30. Karin abruptly got up from the table and stomped up the stairs. She could hear Yuzu following behind her to their bedroom. She threw open the door and ran straight to her bed.

She picked up the closest pillow on her bed, then smashed it into her face and let out a muffled blood-curdling scream. She threw herself onto the bed and put the pillow beside her, then glared up at the ceiling.

"Karin calm down, maybe it's a good thing that we're going." Yuzu said. Karin quickly sat up and fixed her glare on her sister instead of the ceiling.

"And how is it a good thing?" Karin fixed her glare on her sister instead of the ceiling.

"Well you can get away from Hiro. And I can get away from Jinta." She said to Karin. Karin had been trying to forget about her ex; oh how she hated his guts, but right now she was curious about what happened with the red head and her sister.

"That would be nice to get away from him, but what happened between you and Jinta?" Karin asked, "Today at lunch you and Jinta where fine and dandy."

"We were but remember Jinta asked me to come with him ten minutes before lunch was over?" Yuzu asked sadly. Karin remembered that really well but she thought they were going to make out, not break up.

"So he broke up with you?" Yuzu nodded, "Did he even tell you why?" Karin asked getting really upset.

"Yes he did. He said it was because he didn't love me anymore and that he was cheating on me for the past year with Aya." Yuzu try not to cry. Karin felt really sad for her sister and angry at Aya and Jinta. Aya was their friend and she was also known to go out with guys who had girlfriends. But Karin never thought Aya, and Jinta would break her sister's heart like that.

"That little…how could she do that to you, and not just her but Jinta too? I swear once I get a hold of them…once I'm done with her no guy will like her ever again. And by the time I'm done with Jinta he won't even be able to have kids." Karin yelled.

"You don't have to do that. It's okay I'm over it." Yuzu said with a happy go luck smile but Karin could see it didn't reach her sister's eyes. Karin let out a sigh. She never wanted Yuzu to feel the pain she felt with Hiro. It made her sick to know that she couldn't protect her sister from the pain and heartbreak.

Karin couldn't take it anymore she got up and walked into her closet. She rummaged through all the stuff until she found what she was looking for. She picked up the soccer ball and closed the closet door she turned to Yuzu.

"I'm going out for a while I'll be back later." She walked over to the dresser to grabbed her iPod. She than turned ran down the stairs and out the front door. She ran a couple of streets down the block and then subsided into a slow walk.

She put her head phones in her ears she then put it on shuffle, and one of her favorite songs came on.

******Karin's POV**

I listened to the music that was coming from my head phones when I heard what song it was I turned up the volume.

___Mou gaman bakka shiterannai yo_

___Litai koto wa iwanakucha_

___Kaerimichi yuugure no basutei_

___Ochikonda senaka ni Bye Bye Bye_

___Kimi no Fighting Pose misenakya oh oh_

___Yume ni made mita you na sekai wa_

___Arasoi mo naku heiwa na nichijou_

___Demo genjitsu wa hibI to rabu de_

___Tama ni kuyandari shiteru_

___Sonna Rolling Days_

******(An: Rolling Star by Yui)**

I pressed the pause button on my iPod and pulled out the ear phones. I looked at the familiar green soccer field across from me. I put the black iPod in my pocket and ran to the center of the field. Now was the time I would let out my frustration or other emotions out. I wouldn't cry or anything I'd just play soccer to get over the emotions.

I would put the ball down imagine who's ever face I'm mad at or in this case people I'm mad at and kick the ball super hard. I set the ball down in the middle of the soccer field.

Jinta's face…Kick…Goal

Aya's face…Kick…Goal

Dad's face…Kick…Goal

Hiro's face…Kick…Goal

This routine repeated over and over again for about 30 minutes until I was interrupted by a voice.

"Karin?" A familiar guy's voice called. I turned around to see the bright orange colored hair and a scowling face of my brother.

"Ichigo!" I forgot about the soccer ball and worries when I saw him. I ran straight into my brother's awaiting arms and gave him a big hug.

"I missed you Karin." He said as he let me go.

"I missed you too, strawberry." I laughed as his scowl deepened.

"Not you too. You know what seeing how you're my little sister I'll let it slide for now." He said.

"Oh what a gentleman you are!" I told him as I rolled my eyes; we both laughed.

"Wait how did you know where to find me?" I asked.

"Yuzu told me you took your soccer ball and iPod. And I knew that when your upset you love to play soccer." His amber eyes held concern, "Are you okay Karin?"

"I'm fine, but I could use a one-on-one mach to cheer me up." I said with a grin. He smirked.

"I think I could do that." He rolled up his long sleeved red shirt to his elbows. We walked to the middle of the field I sat the ball down a stood up straight. I moved my foot back and then lurched it forward to kick the ball hard. It moved super fast barely missing Ichigo's head his eyes went wide. I smirked and then we both new the game was on.

*******1 hour later***

Ichigo and I both collapsed to the ground tired from the hour long soccer game. The scour was one to two him having one and me having two. The only reason he scored was because he distracted me by saying our dad was behind us.

"Ichigo I didn't know that a hot shot actor like you still had that skill." I told him while still trying to catch me breath.

"Yeah well I never thought you could get any better at soccer than you all ready where." He said as his breaths evened out and so did mine.

"Well I did. Hey Ichigo can I ask you something?" I asked him in a serious voice.

"Of course anything you want." He said.

"Who all do Yuzu and I know that goes to that school?" I wondered.

"Let's see Rukia, and Renji of course. Chad, Uuryu, Orihime oh and you remember Toushiro right?" I nodded I could I not forget the ice prince, "Sage goes there now."

"Are you serious I haven't seen her in four years." I told him.

"Yeah she go there and she looks a lot different too." I was glad that Sage was going to be there. When she used to live around here she was mine and Yuzu's best friend. She was exactly like me when it came to our taste in music and style. She even had the same compasion and cooking skills as Yuzu.

___'Maybe Yuzu was right maybe it was a good thing we we're going.' _I thought.

"Karin we should go home." Ichigo stood up and offered me a hand which I gladly excepted. I walked over t the ball that was a few feet away and grabbed it and stared to walk home with Ichigo. It took us fifteen minutes to get to the house.

___'I don't remember it taking that long to get to the field.' _I thought as Ichigo opened the door to let me in. I walked towards the stairs I could hear him close the door and follow behind me up until we reached his old room. I walked up to the door that lead into my room. I opened the door to see everything was packed except for a couple thing that we would need for tomorrow.

I looked to Yuzu who was sitting on her bed reading a magazine. She looked up and smiled at me.

"You packed my stuff up for me?" She nodded I walked over to her and gave her a big hug and whispered, "Thank you."

"It was nothing really I just wanted to do some thing for you. But anyway did you hear who was goes to that school." Yuzu said beaming.

"Yeah Jocelyn and Paige, right?" I walked over to my bed and laid down.

"Yes! Can you believe it after four years will see them again?" Yuzu yelled.

"Actually I can't believe it. It's been so long I wondered if they changed." I thought out loud. It was silent we were both wondering how much they actually changed. I looked at the clock on the desk it read '10:30'.

"Yuzu it's 10:30 and we have to get up early so let's get some sleep." I told her.

"Okay, Karin. Goodnight." She said as she turned off the light.

"Yeah goodnight." I said softly. My eyelids started to droop as I thought of what a waited me tomorrow.

* * *

**There you go the first chapter of private academy. Hope you liked it review and add the story please. And if they are a little to OC please feel free to tell me. Well until next time. Bye-Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye, Old! Hello, New!

**Hello my dear readers. I have re-uploaded this little chapter so i hope you all like it! I do not own anything that has to do with bleach, or the music, but I do own myself and the plot! Now onward with the story.**

* * *

**Karin's pov**

I sat in the car seething like there was no tomorrow; I mean, who wouldn't be pissed if you were woken up on a Saturday at 7 in the morning? I was also pissed at the uniform we where going to have wear at Soul Private Academy. The uniform had a blue and black plaid skirt with a white collared buttondown shirt. On top of the shirt you had to wear a blue no-sleeve sweater vest and as for shoes it had to be standard black shoes.

I sighed and looked out the window as watched as the city turned to forest. I new it would take 2 hours to get to the middle of the forest where the academy is located. I looked at Yuzu who had her head in my lap sleeping. I felt a smile play on my lips as I saw the sun hit her peaceful face.

'___I wish I was her. To forgive so easily. Even when she found out she never once blame Jinta, Aya or herself. I blamed myself and Hiro for what happened.'_ I thought. I saw my Ipod but it turned out to be Yuzu's. So I picked it up and put in her earphones. I scrolled down to the now playing button to see what see was listing it was on repeat. I pressed the play button and listened.

A familiar singing voice played though the earphones. It was an American band that Sage loved very much. She loved listing to that particularly band so much she made Yuzu and I to be big fans too. The band's name was Paramore and the name of the song was called 'For a Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic'.

I looked out the window and listened to the song play over and over. I thought back to when Sage, Rukia, and I tried to play soccer with my brother and his guy friends.

**_*3 person pov Flashback*_**

**_Two girls sat in silent on a picnic blanket on the sidelines of a soccer field. The oldest girl was Orihime she was nine years old. She had burnt orange hair and auburn eyes she had a concern look on her other little girl was around eight years old. She had pale skin, the sun made her auburn eyes held concern as well. Her blonde brown hair reached above her shoulders and her name was Yuzu. The two girls sat and watched in silent as eight other children argued on the soccer field._**

"_****__Girls can't play soccer with boys!" A boy with flaming red hair yelled._

"_****__Can too, Renji!" A short girl with _**_short _**_****__dark brown hair yelled at the red head._

"_****__Yeah right Sage. Why don't you take the other girls with you and just go play with your dolls." Renji yelled the girl named Sage. Sage had a murderous glare on her face. Than all of a sudden out of nowhere she lunged at Renji._

**_She was held back by a short girl with shoulder length black hair named Rukia. And another girl with chin length black hair named Karin also held her back._**

_****__The boy Renji was being held back by a orangey haired boy named Ichigo along with another boy with pure white hair named Toushiro. The other two boys, Chad and Uuryu _**_watched _**_****__quitely with amusement as the scene unfold before them._

"_****__Renji just leave Karin, Sage, and the midget alone." Ichigo said. In a matter of seconds Ichigo was on the ground with Rukia standing over him._

"_****__Who in the hell are you calling a midget, Strawberry?" She yelled at him. He got up in her face and started to scream at her._

"_****__What's your problem, Rukia?" Ichigo yelled._

"_****__You called me a midget!" Rukia screamed and punched him._

**_Karin, Sage, and Toushiro turned towards each other they were spoke an unspoken language of there's. It was only known by the three best friends._**

"_****__They act as if they love each other." The three spoke in unison. They smirked, "Or worse a married couple."_

**_Ichigo and Rukia stopped what they where doing as did the other five children. Everyone watched with anticapation to see what Rukia and Ichigo would do. They turned to look a each other and pushing away while saying 'eww'. The rest of the children laughed, the argument was long forgotten and they all sat down on the picnic blanket. After talking what seemed like for hours they all fell asleep._**

**_Yuzu ended up falling asleep on Renji shoulders while Karin, and Sage fell asleep on Toushiro shoulders. Orihime, Uuryu, and Chad fell asleep in a big pile. While Rukia fell asleep on Ichigo's chest. All ten kids had no idea what the future held for them and nor did they care. All they cared for was that they where here with each other._**

**_*End flashback*_**

**Karin's pov**

I smiled at the memories from so long ago. Back then before every went there separate ways life was better. The car pulled to a sudden stop and sent me forward but luckily I had a seatbelt on. The car slowly went forward again.

"What the hell dad!" Ichigo screamed rubbing his eyes.

"Where here!" dad said in aw. Yuzu pulled herself off my lap and looked out the window. We saw a bunch of little building that looked like the school buildings. After passing the school building we came upon shops, parks and other little thing. A little further after that there where houses no mansions everywhere.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"The are the houses we stay in." Ichigo said like it was no big deal. We pulled up to the last 'house' and it was by far the biggest.

"Why is it so big?" Yuzu asked as we got out of the car. We went to the trunk and grabbed all of our stuff. We said good bye to our father.

"Bye dad we'll miss you." Yuzu and I said as we ran to our dad and gave him a hug.

"Be careful girls don't let anyone push you around and tell you your not good enough because you are. Your mom would be proud of you like I am. And that goes for you to Ichigo." My father was serious I felt like I was about to cry but I'm a kurosaki and we don't cry. We gave our dad one last hug and then he was off.

Ichigo picked up his bags and one of our bags and motioned to the door. We picked up the rest of the bags and followed him to the front door. He stopped and looked at us.

"Oh and Yuzu the reason why it's so huge is because of the people that live here." I said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked out of curiosity.

"You will see." He said as he opened the door to our new home.


End file.
